


I suppose you can be fun

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Slytherin, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kyungsoo okul kravatıyla yeni bir şey denemek istiyordu ve Baekhyun bundan hoşlandığına karar verdi.





	I suppose you can be fun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I suppose you can be fun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469628) by xiukisses. 



 

“Bir Hufflepuff’ın Slytherin ortak salonuna giden koridorda ne işi olabilir?”

“H—Hiçbir şey. Yemin ederim. S-Sadece kayboldum, hepsi bu.”

Luhan karşısında sinen çocuğa kıs kıs güldü. “Oh gerçekten mi? Bir dakikalığına bile inanmadım.”

“Özür dilerim.” Hufflepuff başını yere eğerek önündeki iki Slytherin’in bakışlarından kaçındı.

“Kaybol Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun ona tersçe bakıyordu. Yüz ifadesini hissiz ve soğuk tutmaya çalışıyordu; sanki önündeki dördüncü sınıfı kıçına bile takmıyormuş gibi.

 “Bekle Baekhyun. Sen sınıf başkanısın. Neden buradaki Hufflepuff’a bir ders vermiyorsun?” Luhan güldü. “Yani, siz çocuklar birbirinizden nefret ediyorsunuz ve o burada bizim merhametimize kalmış durumda.”

Baekhyun dişlerini sıktı. Luhan her zaman sınırlarını zorlamak zorundaydı, değil mi? Ve şimdi de başka bir seçeneği yoktu.

Bir adım ilerledi ve Kyungsoo’yu cüppesinin önünden kavrayarak yüz yüze bakacak şekilde kendine çekti. “Olmaması gereken yerlere giren meraklı, işe yaramaz ve ukala olduğu için Hufflepuff’tan on puan kırıyorum.”

“On puan mı?” Luhan kıs kıs güldü. “Daha iyisini yapabilirdin.”

Baekhyun diğer Slytherin’i boğmamak için gözlerini kapatarak kendisini sakinleştirmek zorunda kalmıştı. “İyi.” Tısladı. “Hufflepuff’dan on puan daha kırıyorum.” Luhan duyamasın diye sesini alçalttı. “ Üçüncü kattaki terk edilmiş sınıfta benimle buluş. Neden bahsettiğimi biliyorsun. Tamı tamına saat 8’de.”

Kyungsoo’nun cübbesini bıraktı ve arkasını dönerek arkasındaki sarışın iğrenç bir bakış attı. “Hadi Luhan, gidelim.”

Hufflepuff zindanlardan çıkarken arkasına bakmamıştı. İstememişti. Kyungsoo duyma mesafesinden çıkar çıkmaz Luhan’ın kafasına bir tana yapıştırarak tısladı.  “Oradaki neydi öyle?”

Luhan ona şok olmuş bir şekilde bakarken kafasını okşuyordu. “Bu ne içindi?”

“Onu bir uyarıyla bırakabilirdik.”

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun? Kulakların duyuyor mu ne dediğini senin? Sen o çocuktan nefret ediyorsun.”

“Ee?” okulun zindanlarına giden eski koridorda ilerlediler ve ortak salonun girişinde durdular.

Luhan ona inanamayarak baktı. “Sen nasıl bir Slytherin’sin? Daha da önemlisi, sen nasıl bir Slytherin sınıf başkanısın?”

“Çünkü ben lanet olası derecede seksiyim de ondan.”

Luhan homurdandı. “Sen öyle san.”

Ortak salon boştu, ki Baekhyun buna şaşırmıştı. Genelde etrafta takılıp köşede öğrendikleri büyüyü mükemmelleştirmek için çalışarak son dakika ödevlerini yapan birkaç kişi olurdu. Ancak o anda tamamen boştu. Baekhyun bir şey kaçırmadığından emin olmak için odayı yeniden taradı gözleriyle. “Herkes nerede?”

Luhan başını kaşıyarak kafası karışmış bir halde bakıyordu. “Uh, bu iyi bir soru.”

Zindanın duvarındaki saate baktılar. 2:15

“Lanet olsun.” Baekhyun solmuştu ve birbirlerine korku dolu bakışlarla baktılar.

“Ders başlayalı on beş dakika olmuş.” Luhan fısıldadı.

“Koş?”

“Koş!”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Zindanların diğer tarafından olan İksir dersine koşarken ikilinin ayak tabanları kalenin taş zeminine çarpıyor ve duvarlarda yankılanıyordu.

Pelerinleri arkalarında rüzgarda salınan kara kanat gibi sallanıyordu ve vardıklarında Baekhyun soğuk duvara yaslanarak nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. Luhan yorgunca iç çekerek yanına yaslanmıştı. Tek bir ter damlası ensesinden rahatsız edici bir şekilde akmıştı.

“Hazır mısın?” Baekhyun sordu ve başını meşe ağaca doğru salladı.

Luhan görünür bir şekilde yutkundu ama başını salladı. Baekhyun anlamıştı –Profesör Kibum’un dersine geç kalıp sınıfa girme düşüncesi omurgasında bir korku kıvılcımı salmıştı. Slytherin başkanı olmasına rağmen, dakiklik konusunda aşırı sert birisiydi. Baekhyun bir seferince yedinci sınıf öğrencisi Chunji yaklaşık beş dakika kaldığında Profesör Kibum onu eski titrek bir sandalyenin üzerindeki “Ben küçük bir çaydanlığım” söyleyen kazanla beklettiğini hatırlıyordu ve Baekhyun istediğinin bu olduğuna emin değildi.

Evet. Aynı kaderle yüzleşmek istemiyordu. Ancak başka şansları yoktu. Ağırlaşan kalpleriyle kapıyı açtılar.

Uğursuz bir sesle gıcırdadı ve loş odaya girdiler. Önlerindeki iki uzun sıranın çoğu doluydu. Profesör Kibum odanın ortasında durmuş asasını tahtada yazan çapraşık talimatları silmek için sallıyordu. Yerlerine oturduklarında nemli ve küflü sınıfta kıs kıs gülüşmeler oluşmuştu.

‘ _Yedinci sınıfların daha olgun olduğunu sanıyorsun,’_ Baekhyun düşünüyordu. Yine de başka birisi olsaydı o da gülerdi. Neyse ki Profesör Kibum sert ceza vermek yerine onları görmezden gelmeye karar vermişti.

“Dersi kırmalıydık.” Profesör arkasını dönünce Luhan homurdandı. “Bugün hiç puan alamayacağız.”

Baekhyun süklüm püklüm başını salladı. “Bu gerçekten acıtacak.”

Esrarengiz iksir yeteneklerinden dolayı, Luhan gibi yedinci sınıfların dahil olduğu İleri İksir dersinde beşinci sınıftı ancak bu aynı zamanda onlar gibi buraya ait olduğunu kanıtlaması için çok çalışmak zorunda olduğu anlamına geliyordu ve herhangi bir kayıp puan zarar ziyan olurdu.

“Daha kötü olabilirdi.” Baekhyun mırıldandı. “Cezaya kalabilirdik.” _Ve ben bu gece Kyungsoo’yu göremezdim._

Luhan düşünceli bir şekilde başını salladı. “Sanırım haklısın—“ ukala bir şekilde sırıttı. “Byun.”

“Bana öyle seslenme.”

“Hayır işe yaramaz Byun.” Luhan somurtkan ifadesi yaramaza dönüşmüştü. Baekhyun’u çıldırtıyordu.

“İyi. Bu oyunu iki kişi oynayabilir Lulu.”

Büyük olan nefesini keskin bir şekilde içine çekince Baekhyun sırıttı. Şimdi eşitlenmişlerdi. Luhan’ın kulaklarının ucu kızarmaya başlamıştı ve Baekhyun refleks olarak Luhan’dan uzaklaşmıştı ama neyse ki büyük olan bir şey diyemeden ders bitmişti ve Luhan ona elini süremeden Baekhyun loş sınıftan kaçmayı başarmıştı.

Koridorun sonuna geldiğinde karanlık zindanlara giden merdivenlere yönelmek üzereyken arkasına baktığında Luhan’ın yoluna çıkan öğrencileri ittirerek deli gibi peşinden koştuğunu gördü.

“Byun Baekhyun,” bağırıyordu. “Bana bir daha Lulu de bakalım.”

Yaramaz velet olduğu için Baekhyun parmaklarını alaycı bir şekilde şaklattı ve alayla sırıttı. “Sonra görüşürüz Lulu!”

Luhan paha biçilemez görünüyordu ve Baekhyun kaçmanın iyi bir fikir olduğuna karar vermişti. En yakın arkadaş olmalarına rağmen Baekhyun büyük olanın ona büyü yapmaktan çekinmeyeceğini biliyordu.

Maalesef.

Kıkırdayan birinci sınıf kızlar ve olay çıkardığı için ona sertçe bakan üst sınıfların arasından merdivenleri ikişer ikişer çıkarak üst kata koşturdu. Büyük, ihtişamlı mermer tek boynuzlu at heykelin arkasında gizli geçide saptı. Geçidin soğuk duvarına yaslanarak hızlı hızlı solumaya başladı.

Ancak Luhan’ın onu bulamayacağını biliyordu –bildiği kadarıyla bir odaya çıkan bu gizli geçidi bilen tek kişiler Kyungsoo ve kendisiydi. Yemekten sonra buluşmak için sık sık burayı kullanırlardı.

Asasını cüppesinin içinden çıkardı ve mırıldandı. “Lumos.” Küçük bir ışık huzmesi etrafını sararak koridoru kaplayan örümcek ağları ve tozları aydınlatmıştı.

Koridorun sonunda bir kapı vardı ve kapı hafifçe aralıktı. Sıcak bir parıltı içeriden süzülüyordu ve yanakları acıyana kadar Baekhyun’un yüzüne bir gülümseme yayılmıştı. Kyungsoo oradaydı.

Baekhyun odaya doğru yürüdü ve kapının önünde durakladı. Köşedeki kırmızı tuğla şöminede alçak bir ateş ve önünde ise alevlerin parlattığı eski püskü ancak muhteşem derecede rahat koltuk vardı.

Kyungsoo yastıklara doğru uzanmıştı, siyah saçları dağılmış ve her yöne doğru kalkmıştı, karnının üzerine bıraktığı kitabıyla uyuyordu.

Baekhyun sırıttı. Kyungsoo’nun göğsü aldığı her nefeste inip kalkarken Baekhyun karşı konulamaz tatlılığı izliyordu.

İlk kez bu odada karşılaştıkları zamanı hatırlamıştı; Hufflepuff’ın dimdik görüntüsü bedeninde mantıksız bir öfke dalgasının yayılmasına neden olmuştu. Önceden birbirlerini hor görürlerdi. Aralarında hakaretler durmadan havada uçuşurdu. Profesörler onları dikkatle sınıfın ayrı köşelerine oturturlardı ama yine de birbirlerinin zekaları hakkında hakaret ve aşağılık sözlerle yeni bir kavga başlatırlardı.

Ve ondan sonra, yine Luhan’dan kaçmak için ikinci kattaki o tek boynuzlu atın arkasındaki karanlık ve tozlu geçide girmişti Baekhyun. Dikkatle, eski püskü bir koltuk, gümbürdeyen karşısındaki sandalyeler ve tahta kitaplıklarla kaplı bir odaya giden geçitte ilerlediğini hatırlıyordu. Sandalyelerden birisinde her şeyden fazla nefret ettiği kişi oturuyordu –Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’nun kucağında eski, deri bir kitap vardı ve kafasını kaldırdığında Baekhyun’un önünde ağzı açık durduğunu görünce koyu gözlerinde korku gibi bir parıltı dolaşmıştı.

Söylemeye gerek yok ancak en sonunda ortaya karşılıklı çığlıklaşmalar çıkmıştı –Kyungsoo birisi hiçbir şey düşünmeden, endişelenmeden saklanabildiği bu gizli yerini keşfettiği için öfkeden mosmor olmuştu.

Öğretmenlerinin kavgalarını ayırdıklarında içlerinde biriken çözülmemiş öfkenin hepsi o gece gün yüzüne çıkmıştı ve Kyungsoo’yu yakasından tutup rastgele, tutku ve öfkeyle kavrulan bir öpücüğe çektiğinde Baekhyun kendisine oldukça şaşırmıştı. Kyungsoo öpücüğüne karşılık verdiğindeyse daha çok şaşırmıştı.

Düşünceleri o ilk geceye kayarken yüzündeki gevşek gülümseme büyümüştü. Tüm agresiflikleri salındıktan sonra Baekhyun sonunda Kyungsoo’nun hayran olduğu birisi olduğunu fark etmişti – zeki, odaklanmış ve tutkulu.

Biraz sürmüştü ancak Baekhyun mutfaklara gizlice girmek gibi komik bir fikirle ortaya çıktığında Kyungsoo’nun gözlerini devirmesine ve Baekhyun ev cinlerinin yardımıyla aşırdığı kucak dolusu pudingle geldiğindeki gülümsemesine aşık olmaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarının soğuk şakalarıyla kıvrılmasına ve şu anda olduğu gibi karnının üzerinde açık bir kitapla uyuyakalmasına aşık olmuştu.

Kyungsoo yumuşak bir horultu koyuverdiğinde Baekhyun Hufflepuff’ın bacaklarını dürttü ve koltukta yanına oturdu. Baekhyun eğildi ve Kyungsoo’nun saçlarını alnından çekti; çocuğun göz kapakları dokunuşla kıpırdamıştı. Kyungsoo yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve mahmur gözlerini Baekhyun’a kırpıştırdı.

Baekhyun sırıttı, gözleri yarım hilal şeklini almıştı ve eğilerek Kyungsoo’nun yanağını sıktırdı. “Benim biricik küçük Kyungsoo’m uyandığında çok sevimli oluyor.” Diye cıvıldadı.

Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı ve elini ittirmek için zayıf bir hamlede bulundu. “Kes şunu.”

“Sevimli olduğu için Hufflepuff’a on puan.”

“Baek, öyle yürümüyor.”

“İyi. Eksi on puan. Hiç eğlenceli değilsin.”

Kyungsoo artık tamamen uyanmıştı. Doğrularak koltuğun koluna yaslandı. Bacakları Baekhyun’un yanlarını ısıtıyordu. Dudak büktü. “Ben aslında çok eğlenceliyim.”

“Kanıtla.” Baekhyun’un sesinde meydan okuma vardı.

Kyungsoo ellerini Baekhyun’un göğsüne koydu. Baekhyun pelerinin ince kumaşından parmaklarının sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordu. Kyungsoo sırıttı. “Kanıtlamamı istemekten emin misin?”

Baekhyun’un kalp atışları göğüs kafesini zorluyordu ve genç olanın dudaklarının kıvrılmasıyla Kyungsoo’nun bunu fark ettiğine emindi. Baekhyun görünür bir şekilde yutkundu ve başını salladı.

Yavaşça ama emin bir şekilde Kyungsoo elini göğsünden aşağıya indirerek önüne çıkan beyaz düğmeleri açıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun parmakları Baekhyun’un boynundaki zümrüt yeşili ve gümüş rengi kravata uzandı. İpeksi kumaşı parmaklarıyla sertçe asıldı ve dudakları dil ve dişlerinin karıştığı bir öpücükle buluşana kadar Baekhyun’u kendisine çekti.

Baekhyun’un elleri sevgilisinin ince beline dolandı, başparmakları kalça kemiklerine batıyordu ve Kyungsoo’yu kucağına çekti; genç olanın baldırları rahatça Baekhyun’un bacaklarının yanından sarkıyordu.

Bunda yeni değillerdi. Beraber oldukları birkaç ayda Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun teninin her bir santimini parmakları, ağzı ve diliyle çoktan keşfetmişti. Geceleri gözlerini kapattığında, Kyungsoo’nun –şişmiş dudakları, kırmızı yanakları, lezzetli bir şekilde ahlaksız—görüntüsü gözlerinin önünde belirerek uyumasını imkansız kılıyordu. Öyle olsa bile, aklına gelen görüntülerin gerçeğiyle alakası bile yoktu.

Dilinin ucunu Kyungsoo’nun alt dudağında gezdirdi. Hevesle ayrıldılar ve Baekhyun’un ellerinden biri hızla Kyungsoo’nun ipeksi kahve buklelerinin arasına dalarak onu daha derin bir öpücüğe çekti; diğer eli Kyungsoo’nun kalça kıvrımlarında gezerek onu okşuyordu. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un bedeninde elektrik etkisi yapan yumuşak bir inilti koyuverdi, parmak uçları sızlıyordu.

Kyungsoo kalçalarını hafifçe döndürdüğünce Baekhyun siyah pantolonunun üzerinden Hufflepuff’ın ereksiyonunu hissedebiliyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarına karşı sırıttı ve fısıldadı. “Sanırım eğlenceli olabiliyorsun. Bazen.”

Kyungsoo dudağını ısırdı. Sertçe. “Sana söylemiştim. Şimdi kapa çeneni.”

Böyle zamanlarda Baekhyun, Kyungsoo gerçekten Slytherin’e seçilmeliydi diye düşünüyordu. Hufflepuff kalçalarını bilerek yeniden döndürdü, görüşünü beyaz noktalar kaplayana kadar Baekhyun’a sürtünmeye devam etti. Baekhyun nefesini tutarak geri çekildiğinde sırıttı.

“Beni öldürmeye çalışıyorsun, değil mi?”

Kyungsoo’nun parmakları Baekhyun’un gömleğinin düğmelerine ilerledi ve hepsini ustaca hareketlerle açmıştı. “Hayır, beni becermeni istiyorum sadece.”

 _‘Kyungsoo kesinlikle Slytherin’e seçilmeliydi,’_ gömleğini omzundan aşağıya indirdikten sonra Kyungsoo’nun elleri Baekhyun’un karnında dans ederken karar vermişti Baekhyun.

“Birileri çok hevesli.” Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun gömleğini çıkarmasına yardım ederken söyledi. Beraberce Hufflepuff’ın başının üzerinden çıkararak yere düşmesine izin verdiler.

Pelerinleri ya da gömlekleri olmadan kimin Slytherin kimin Hufflepuff olduğunu söylemek zordu – ve Baekhyun buna bayılıyordu. Şu anda aralarında hiçbir bariyer yoktu, binaları onları ayırmıyordu. Sadece Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo; Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun vardı.

Baekhyun bedenini bükerek Kyungsoo’yu koltuğa yatırdı, sırtı yumuşak yastıklarla buluşmuştu. Kyungsoo kalın kirpiklerinin altından ona bakıyordu, pembe dudakları hafifçe ayrıktı. Baekhyun bir bacağını Kyungsoo’nun baldırlarının arasına sokarak üzerine çıktı ve ellerini Kyungsoo’nun başının yanlarına koydu.

Baekhyun eğilerek Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarını kalbini acıtan tatlı bir öpücükle hapsetti. Nazik eller boynuna dolanarak onu kendine çekmeye çalışmıştı ancak Baekhyun’un dudakları daha aşağılara ilerleyerek Kyungsoo’nun keskin çene hattına hafif öpücükler konduruyor, boynunun hassas tenini inci üzerinde morumsu bir iz oluşana kadar emiyor ve göğsüyle karnını nazik öpücüklerle dolduruyordu.

Baekhyun’un elleri Kyungsoo’nun yumuşak yanlarına tutunmuştu, parmakları kaymak rengi tene yayılırken diliyle Kyungsoo’nun bel çizgisini okşuyordu. Kyungsoo’nun altında zevkle titrediğini hissedebiliyordu ve başını kaldırdığında parmakları koyu buklelerin içinde kaybolarak Baekhyun’un kafatasına batarken Kyungsoo’nun gözlerinin sıkıca kapandığını gördü.

Alaycı bir sırıtışla Baekhyun sevgilisinin pantolonunun düğmesini açtı ve başını eğerek soğuk metal fermuarı dişleriyle indirdi. Acı, bakırsı tat ağzına dolarken hafifçe yüzünü buruşturdu ancak Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarından süzülen solukları buna değerdi. Her zaman değerdi.

“Baek, lütfen.” Kyungsoo yalvarıyordu, göğsü hızla alçalıp yükselirken bacaklarının arasındaki adama bakıyordu.

Baekhyun hızla oturarak Kyungsoo’nun pantolonunu ve pis sarı baksırını (Hufflepuff’lar, Baekhyun içinden gözlerini devirerek düşündü) baldırlarından, süt beyazı bileklerinden ve en sonunda ayaklarından çıkararak yere, cüppelerinin yanına bıraktı. Kyungsoo’nun penisi karnına doğru kıvrılmıştı, ucu menilerle parlıyordu. Baekhyun elleriyle kadifemsi baldırlarının iç tarafını okşamaya başladı ve Kyungsoo’nun üyesini ağzına almak için eğildiğinde Kyungsoo dokunulmayı çaresizce isteyerek kalçalarını yukarıya kaldırmıştı.

Baekhyun penisinin ucuna belli belirsiz bir dil darbesi savururken Kyungsoo’nun kalçalarını kavradı ve hareket etmesini önlemek için bastırdı. Kyungsoo kalçalarını Baekhyun’un ellerinin altında kaldırdı, en azından denemişti ve Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun üyesinin tamamen ağzına aldığında inledi. Salyası ağzının kenarında birikmişti ve Baekhyun bunu pek sevmese de yanaklarını içine çekerek başını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirirken çenesine doğru akmasını Kyungsoo’nun sevdiğini biliyordu.

Kyungsoo arzu dolu bir inleme koyuverirken parmaklarıyla Baekhyun’un saçlarını çekiştiriyor ve başını üyesine doğru bastırıyordu.

Ağzını açabildiği kadar açmaya zorlarken Baekhyun’un yanakları acımaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo’nun kalçalarındaki tutuşunu bıraktı ve genç olan başta yavaş ancak daha sonra artan bir hızla ağzını becermeye başladı; Baekhyun’un mükemmel pembe dudakları arasında kayan Kyungsoo’nun penisiyle ikisi de inliyordu.

Baekhyun buna bayılıyordu. Boğazı acıyana kadar Kyungsoo’yu almaya ve genç olanın altında titremesine bayılıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun parmaklarının saç derisi acıyana kadar saçlarını çekiştirmesine bayılıyordu. Ama en çok Kyungsoo’yu iyi hissettirmeyi seviyordu –Kyungsoo’nun yüzündeki saf mutluluk ifadesine, ezici zevkten dolayı dudaklarının hafifçe ayrılmasına ve orgazma yaklaşırken göz kapaklarının titreşerek kapanmasına bayılıyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun kalçaları titriyordu ve Baekhyun başını kaldırarak ağzının yerine elini yerleştirdi. Hufflepuff ismini haykırarak karnına boşalana kadar Kyungsoo’nun penisini kısa, hızlı hareketlerle okşamaya devam etmişti ve daha sonra Baekhyun başını Kyungsoo’nun kaslarındaki beyaz sıvıya doğru eğmişti. Kyungsoo inildedi ve Baekhyun’un saçlarındaki ellerini çıkardığında yanlarına gevşekçe düşmüştü. “Siktir, Baekhyun.”

“Sabır bir erdemdir.” Slytherin ayağa kalktı ve kendi pantolonunu kılsız bacaklarından indirdi, bileklerinde toplanmıştı. Eğildi, Baekhyun’un arkasıyla gözleri buluşunca Kyungsoo’nun ağzından dökülen sesle sırıtmıştı ve cüppesinden asasını aldı. Alçak sesle bir büyü mırıldandı ve saniyeler içinde parmakları muggleların ‘lube’ dediği soğuk, kaygan bir sıvıyla kaplanmıştı.

Kyungsoo’nun üzerine yeniden çıkarak dudaklarını nazik bir öpücükle kavrarken parmakları Kyungsoo’nun büzüşen deliğinin kenarında geziyordu. Kyungsoo öpücüğüne karşılık veriyordu ve Baekhyun’un parmağı içine kaydığında hafifçe alt dudağını ısırmıştı. Baekhyun ilk parmağını kolayca içinde hareket ettirirken sevgilisinin inlemelerini yutuyordu.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un ona yapacağı her şey için hazırdı; alçak sesli inlemeler ve ismi dudaklarından dökülüyordu. İkinci parmağını ekledi, yavaşça onları hareket ettirirken dudaklarını genç olanın boynuna indirdi ve yumuşak tene hafif öpücükler kondurarak toz pembe izler bırakıyordu.

Slytherin doğasına ters olarak yavaş ve nazikti, Kyungsoo’yla ilgileniyor, ona sevildiğini ve istendiğini hissettiriyordu. Hiçbir şey bundan daha önemli değildi.

Üçüncü parmak Kyungsoo’nun nefesini içine çekmesine neden olmuştu ve sessiz bir istekle Baekhyun ellerinin içinde kaydırıyordu. Dikkatliydi, onu yavaşça ve tamamen genişletiyordu. Ancak Kyungsoo bir anda bileğini kavradığında Baekhyun şaşkınca kafasını kaldırınca Hufflepuff’ın koyu saçlarının alnına yapıştığını ve dudaklarının ciğerlerine çektiği derin nefeslerle ayrık olduğunu gördü. “Bir şey denememe izin ver.”

Baekhyun sersem bir halde başını salladı. Kyungsoo hiç liderliği eline almak istememişti –Baekhyun her zaman Kyungsoo’yla ilgilenen kişiydi. Önemli de değildi. Sevgilisinin bu yanını görmek canlandırıcıydı. Geri çekildi ve Kyungsoo oturarak Baekhyun’un sırtını yastıklarla buluşana kadar onu ittirdi. Daha sonra Kyungsoo koltuktan kalkarak yerden sarı-siyah kravatını aldı ve koltuğa geri dönerek Baekhyun’un kucağına oturdu.

“Bu ne için?” Baekhyun’un elleri refleks olarak Kyungsoo’nun yumuşak, muhteşem baldırlarına kaymıştı. Kafasını kaldırıp sevgilisine baktığında ellerindeki kravatın olanların vaadi olduğunu fark etti. Kyungsoo’nun onunla ne yapacağını bilmiyordu ama öğrenmek için sabırsızdı.

Kyungsoo ona doğru eğildi ve kravat sıkıca gözlerinin üzerine kapanmadan önce gördüğü son şey Kyungsoo’nun hoşnut sırıtışıydı. Gözlerinin karanlığa alışması biraz zaman almıştı ve kravat garip hissettirse bile… hoşuna gitmişti. Farklı bir şeydi; yeni bir şeydi ve heyecan vericiydi. Pekâlâ, Kyungsoo’nun istediği bir şeydi.

Görüşü kaybolduğu zaman teninin daha çok hassaslaşması onu etkilemişti. Kyungsoo’nun bedeninin bedenine her bir sürtünüşü teninde düzensiz kıvılcımlar çakmasına neden oluyordu ve her bir etkiyle yayılıyordu. Baekhyun, Baekhyun’un sıcaklığını, kahredici sıcaklığını, penisinin etrafındaki elini ve sevgilisinin yavaşça üzerine oturmasıyla yakıcı kayganlığını hissediyordu.

Ve bu lanet derecede harika hissettiriyordu. Her bir ıslak kayganlık, her bir ihtiyaç dolu soluma, her bir genişleme, tırmalama ve ısırma görüşü olmadığı için bin kat daha etkiye sahipti. İhtiyaç ve tutkuyla dolu kaynayan bir kaba atılmış gibi hissediyordu ve ayrılmayı hiç istemiyordu. Kyungsoo’nun parmakları Baekhyun’un baldırlarında, karnında, omuzlarında ve kollarında süzülüyordu; boş cüppesinin altında gizlenen dayanıklı kaslarını okşuyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun kendisini kaldırıp penisine bir anda oturmasıyla alçak sesli bir hırıltı Baekhyun’un dudaklarından kaçmıştı. Umutsuzluk onu ele geçirirken kalçalarının kör bir şekilde yukarı doğru kaldırıyordu.

“Kyungsoo, aman tanrım, Kyungsoo.” Hızlı hızlı soluyordu ve göz kapakları onları kapatan ipeğin ardında kıpırdanıyordu. “Bu muhteşem.”

Elleri Kyungsoo’nun belini bulduğunda kalçalarının oyuğuna parmakları saplanırken onu sıkıca tuttu. Kyungsoo kalçalarının her döndürdüğünde, üzerinde zıpladığında Baekhyun deliriyordu. Kyungsoo penisinin etrafında mükemmel derecede sıkı hissettiriyordu.

“B-Ben…” Kyungsoo’nun kelimeleri tutarsızdı ve zevk onu ele geçirmişken parçalara ayrılmıştı. “Ben h-hoşuna gideceğini düşünmüştüm.”

Baekhyun’un ismi titrek inlemelerle harika pembe dudaklarından süzülüyordu ve Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun bir melek olduğuna yemin edebilirdi çünkü hiçbir normal insan bu kadar muhteşem sesler çıkaramazdı.

Kyungsoo’nun hızına ayak uydurmak için Baekhyun kalçalarını yukarı doğru kaldırırken Kyungsoo’nun gözleri baygındı, ağzı hafifçe ayrıktı. Baekhyun’un aklını yakan küçük inlemelerle üzerine oturuyordu. Hala göremiyordu –görüşü gözlerinin etrafındaki kravatla kapatılmıştı—ancak Kyungsoo’yu baş döndüren sert bir öpücükle kendine çekmeyi başarmıştı.

Kyungsoo şeker, baharat ve güzel olan her şey (AKA Büyük Salon’da her sabah kahvaltıda içtiği balkabağı suyu) gibi tadıyordu ve Hufflepuff’ın ağzının içini yalayarak, berelenmiş dudaklarından sızan boğuk inlemeleri içine çekiyordu.

Ve geri çekilerek bir süre Baekhyun’u sersem bir halde bırakmıştı. Daha sonra Kyungsoo’nun alnını nazikçe kendi alnına yasladığını hissetti. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un ellerini belinden ittirdi ve onları koltuğa yaslayarak parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi.

Baekhyun göz bağının olmamasını dilemeye başlamıştı. Penisi Hufflepuff’ın prostatına her değdiğinde Kyungsoo’nun yüzünün zevkle kırışmasını görmek istiyordu; teninde parlayan teri görmek istiyordu; “Seni seviyorum,” diye fısıldarken Kyungsoo’nun gözlerine bakmak istiyordu.

Kyungsoo onu içinde sıkıştırırken, baldırları titrerken bunun yerine kravatın zifiri siyahlığıyla yüz yüzeydi.

“B-Baekhyun, ben—“ nefesi teklemişti ve Baekhyun’un penisinin üzerine oturarak durdu. Baekhyun karnındaki sıcaklığı ve ıslaklığı hissetmişti; Kyungsoo’nun bedeninin zevkle titrediğini hissetmişti; Baekhyun’un hala acı verici sert ereksiyonunun üzerinden kalkarken alçak sesli bir inleme koyuverdi.

Kyungsoo’nun içine boşalamadığı için öfkelenmeliydi ancak Kyungsoo göz bağını çözerek yumuşak boynundan gevşekçe sarkmasına izin vermişti. Üyesine bir el dolandı; başparmağıyla lube ve menisini yayıyordu.

“Bu gece hala benimle buluşmak istiyor musun?”

Kyungsoo elini yavaş ve acı verici bir şekilde hareket ettirirken Baekhyun başını geriye yasladı. “Evet.”

Kyungsoo hızını artırırken patlamak üzere olan ısı Baekhyun’un karnında toplanmaya başlamıştı.

“Şu senin ‘sana karşı zalim davranmak zorunda olduğum için özür dilerim, lütfen beni affet,’ akşam yemeklerinden biri, değil mi?” Kyungsoo sorduktan sonra eğilerek Baekhyun’un çenesine bir öpücük kondurdu.

Baekhyun elini kaldırarak Kyungsoo’nun yanağını kavradı ve penisindeki el daha da hızlanırken onu arzu dolu bir öpücüğe çekti. Sıcaktı, çok sıcaktı ve başı dönmeye başlamıştı; konuşmak için sesine güvenmediğinden başını sallayarak onaylamıştı ve Kyungsoo alt dudağını ısırmıştı.

Bir, iki ve üç çekişten sonra Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun ismi dudaklarından bir inleme olarak dökülürken karnına boşalmıştı.

“Çok aptalsın.” Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı. “Oradayken dediklerinde ciddi olmadığını biliyorum.”

“Yine de kendimi çok kötü hissediyorum.”

“Ve bende seni işte bu yüzden seviyorum.”

 

****

**_The END._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
